A Wrong Turn
by Simbahawk
Summary: ...means certain death.  Pokemon Sapphire Nuzlocke challenge. Read inside for details. M for gore in some chapters.
1. Arriving Home

**A/N: OK! Here I am. I got this idea from Dragonaura1010, who did a MAGNIFICENT Nuzlocke Challenge for SS. I, on the other hand, don't want to start over on SS, even though I just beat the Elite Four, so I'm trying for it on my Sapphire. As for rules, I'll follow these-****  
><strong>**1. If a Pokemon faints, it's dead (I put it in a box called R.I.P.).****  
><strong>**2. Only the first Pokemon in each area (excluding towns) may be caught. Even if they're duplicates.****  
><strong>**3. Any Pokemon NOT met in a normal wild encounter may NOT be used (Eevee, Snorlax, Sudowoodo, etc.).****  
><strong>**4. No outside help (Pokewalkers, Trading, etc.).****  
><strong>**5. No Daycare****  
><strong>**6. Only use normal Pokeballs to catch anything.******

**These were taken straight from the aforementioned Nuzlocke, but some minor variations are required, such as-******

**2. If they are duplicates of a****living****Pokémon, then you may catch the next Pokémon. So, no LIVING duplicates are allowed.****  
><strong>**6. Normal Pokeballs are the only ones used, EXCEPT for in the Safari Zone, but only 15 balls are allowed.****  
><strong>**7. ALL Pokemon MUST be nicknamed. No exceptions.****  
><strong>**8. No item may be held twice, so if I had a Treeko and a Gloom they both can't hold a Miracle Seed.****  
><strong>**9. Only one TM per Pokemon may be used. A Pokemon may have as many HMs as needed.****  
><strong>

_Rumble, rumble…BUMP! Rumble…TSSSH!_

Whose idea was it to have their son ride in the back of the moving truck, again? There was plenty of room in the car, but no, no one was supposed to know about it…oh, wait…

Stretching my arms, I yawned as the shutters pulled up. I could hear my mother call, "Welcome home, sweety!" Rising up from my cramped position on top of some boxes, I hopped to the ground and stepped out of the dark truck. Placing my hands behind my head, I surveyed my new home. It was smaller, and lacked the body of water that my previous home in New Bark Town had. It was surrounded by trees, with a toddler guarding the small opening leading to Route 101.

Surprisingly, it looked like only two families lived here, judging by the lab and only two houses. However, many more people milled around, spouting useless information intended for people new to adventuring.

Hearing the truck behind me roar and drive away, I decided it was time to head inside. Looking around, Mom motioned for me to head upstairs and set the clock. Storming up the stairs, I grabbed the thing off the wall and turned the hands to around noonish. When I finished, the blue clock shook and beeped. "Error," It said. "The internal battery has run dry. Clock-based events will no longer occur. However, the game may still be played.

"**** it," I murmured. How was I supposed to go on an adventure when day and night had no meaning?

Just then, Mom burst into the room. "SIMBA! SIMBA! SIMBA, COME QUICKLY!" She yelled, bolting downstairs. Face palming, I descended the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Simba, your father's on, look!" She said, thrusting me in front of the flashing box as soon as I stepped foot downstairs.

"And that was our report, live, from in front of the Petalburg Gym!"

"Aww…you missed it. Ah, well. I heard Professor Birch lives next door, and he has a really nice daughter. Why don't you go see her?" Nodding at the random request, I walked outside and to the only other house, enjoying the fresh air along the way. Opening the door, I stepped in, glancing at Mrs. Birch to my right, who didn't even notice me. Not bothering to say hi, I went upstairs and saw a girl, about the same age as me, reading a small book, mumbling a list of tasks under her breath. Looking up, she said, "Oh, hi Simba! I heard you just moved in next door. I think my father wanted to see you. He should be on Route 101. See you later!" Leaving the room, the trainer left me wondering why I hadn't been able to speak.

~O.o.O~

"Mister, I'm hearing loud noises, can you check it out please? I would, but I don't have any Pokémon of my own…" Stepping past the pint-sized guard, I had my first glimpse of Route 101. A few cliffs, tall grass, a guy getting chased by a dog, more grass…wait, what?" Dashing over, the man said, "Help! There should be a Pokeball in my bag, help!

Running over to the tan bag, I dug through it, pulling out three red and white capsules. One had a leaf emblem, another had a flame emblem, and the last had a rain emblem. Grabbing the one with the leaf, I assumed it would be like my previous adventure. Throwing it, I yelled, "GO! Chikorita!"

What happened surprised me. Instead of the green dinosaur I expected, a green lizard appeared, a twig in its mouth. "You…little…PUNK! I'm a Treeko! This is Hoenn, not that frinkin' Johto place!" It turned to the black dog nipping at the man.

Mildly surprised, I ordered it to pound the poor pooch attacking the man, whom I recognized as Professor Birch. Obeying me, It mercilessly attacked, not giving quarter until it failed to get up. Nodding, the green lizard grasped the Pokeball from my hand and returned itself.

"Thank you! Let's head back to my lab." Birch said.

~O.o.O~

Smiling, the professor handed me the Pokeball containing Treeko when we were inside the large lab. Smiling myself, I said, "I'm thinking…Rwint!" before clipping it to my belt.

"It seemed to like you…so I'm letting you keep him!" Birch said. "He's a little feisty, but I heard about what you did in Johto, so you should be fine. Now, you should go see y daughter, May. She should be studying Pokémon on Route 103. Good luck!" He called, as I was already taking my leave as soon as he said something about "May", me no longer being interested.

~O.o.O~

I slowly stepped across the border of Oldale town and Route 103. Stretching my toes, I marveled on the ingenious of inventing shoes you could actually run in. Dashing forward a few feet, I pulled the Pokeball from around my waist, a white glow signifying the arriving lizard.

My mother had given me the shoes as I walked by my house, instructing me to "move your feet quickly to run". Yeah…Heading inside to rest and save, I had continued on my merry way.

"What took you so long? I can't stay inside a 2 inch ball forever," Rwint grumbled, massaging his arms somewhat angrily.

"Relax, people don't take kindly to a little menace like you running around a tiny town like that." Thinking hmy reply was good enough, I ran through the swaying grass that was knee-deep, wondering why no one bothered to mow it. Battling some Wurmple and Ziggies, we approached a girl, dressed in the same manner as before.

"Oh, hey! I forgot to properly introduce myself! I'm May, and this is Torchick!" Tossing a Pokeball in the air, a small bundle of feathers popped out, orange in color.

"YEAH! Who can I fight this time?" it said immediately after being released.

"Can you just fight me already? Isn't that the point of a rival in the game?" Rwint said, sighing as he did so.

Blinking a few times, the Torchick nodded. "Let's go! HIYAAAAAA!"

As the chicken neared, Rwint leapt over it, Leering as he did so. The Torchick skidded to a helt, then ran back, attempting to Scratch him. Although it landed, Rwint followed up with a Pound, a small amount of extra damage done due to Torchick's lowered defense. Shaking its head, he steadfastly ran at Rwint, who started a game of leap, Leer, Pound. Eventually, Torchick started to stagger, and Rwint Pounded a last time, finishing him off. Brushing the dust off of his…hands? Paws?...he walked back over to me, nodding once.

"Um…I'll meet you two at the lab, 'kay?" May said, breaking the awkward silence. Jumping down a dangerously low cliff, of which the only danger was tripping, she walked until she hit a tree, merely sidestepping and going on.

Shrugging, I beckoned Rwint and we padded forward. Saving again, I followed her.


	2. To Petalburg Woods

"Simba! There you are! May and I have been waiting for quite a while now. Anyways, seeing as you two are going to be off on a journey against your parents wishes...might as well make it worthwhile for me as well, eh?"

Birch seemed to drone on as I stood next to May, waiting for him to finish so we could leave. I yawned, giving out a small grunt of thanks as May and Birch handed me Pokeballs and a Pokedex respectively. I turned and left, not wanting to drag out this event to much. The dark sky was a testament to the long day, telling me to rest up a bit before I left. I altered my course as to head for my house instead of the path.

My mother was waiting for me, a tear in her eye. "Simba..." she choked."I really am sad that you have to leave once again, but-"

"Mom!' I shouted, interrupting her mid-sentence. "I know the drill...we've done this before, only a few years before...remember? Johto?"

She sniffled. "Ah, well. I tried. Keep it up for appearance, you know?" She wiped a sleeve across her eyes. "Well...won't you at least spend the night? It's getting late..."

I nodded. "Sure thing, Mom. Least I can do." With that remark, I stepped over the threshold of my home and spent what would be the last night I would ever spend there.

"At least the footprint freak moved..." Rwint commented as we stepped onto Route 103. After leaving my house in the morning, I ran through Route 101, catching a Wurmple, Kyla, on my water on the surface of the nearby pond rippled. "I wonder what the rest of the team will end up being...mayhaps you'll find me a nice Gardevoir, eh? Ow!" Rwint yelped as I slapped him.

"Aren't you a little young to be thinking about that?" I stated. "Besides, Ralts are very rare, and the likelihood of me finding one as the first Pokemon on this Route is very...slim..." I trailed off as I spied a flash of blue in the grass. "Rwint...get ready..."

As we both stood prepared, the blur slowed enough for me to see it. "Holy...a Surskit? What are the odds! Rwint, Pound!"

Luckily, Rwint could be very quick when he wanted, but this bug was comparable to Sonic, and the light drizzle wasn't helping. "Rwint, intercept it! It favors right turns!" He automatically knew what I meant, as we spent nearly an hour going over battle strategies. Juking right, he surprised the water-bug, knocking it onto its side. Capturing it was a matter of hitting it with a Pokeball. And thus I added Morna to my team.

The route was simple enough, and by the time I reached Petalburg, they were well-trained, Kyla having evolved. After a quick run to the Pokemon Center, I walked up to the pride and joy of Norman; my father and the leader of the local Gym. However, a young brown-haired boy beat me to the door. "Sorry!" he panted. "I need to get help with my first Pokemon!"

Not understanding what he meant, I followed out of curiosity. Once inside, I saw my father handing the kid two Pokeballs, one of which I knew held a lower leveled Ziggie. As I walked up to them, Norman called me over. "Simba! My son, how are you doing! I see you finally moved in! Anyways, would you mind helping Wally catch his first Pokemon? You should be his escort, just in case. C'mon, get out there!" Now I saw why there weren't that many Trainers my age. Adults never gave you a chance to talk. Is that why Red was like that when I fought him?

Shrugging, I followed Wally to Route 103, where he managed to catch Ralts, completely on his own, no help, with it being the first thing he saw, and in one Pokeball. Lucky bastard. After returning Ziggie to my father, he explained to me that I had to get four Gym badges before I could challenge him, the first of which should be from Roxxane in Rustboro. With that helpful tidbit, I made my way to Route 104, where everything would change...

Kyla was bouncing along behind me, being a Cascoon and all. "Simba..."she said. "Can't you feel it? Something's going to happen...the air is...stiff, and static-y..."

"I know what you mean...I'm sending out the others, just in case..." Upon coming out of their Pokeballs, the three Pokemon huddled together, the clouds seeming to darken and the air becoming cooler. To my right was a patch of tall grass. I avoided it like the plague and headed left to the beach in order to go around. However, I wasn't expecting a trainer out here today, especially a Youngster so upbeat. As we made eye-contact, a silent pact was made and we both sent out our first Pokemon.

It was Kyla versus Seedot. It's only offensive move was Bide, and that could be countered with Harden and String Shot. You know, I was going to get rid of those moves as soon as possible. I mean, really, who though of that combo! In between Bides, however, Kyla Poison Stung the acorn until it fainted.

My knees buckled as he sent out his only other Pokemon, Tailow. It was only now I realized my mistakes. Every one of my three Pokemon were weak against Flying Types, and this one was the same level as my Pokemon. This could not end well. I switched to Morna, praying the Tailow would forget it knew Peck. My luck ran out on the second Bubble attack as the Tailow as it assaulted my Pokemon, blood appearing from where it struck. My jaw dropped. Since when were Pokemon actually harmed in battles? Morna managed to glide over to me on her own blood, her blue coloring becoming paler as time wore on. As she collapsed on my foot, I heard her sigh. "Simba...please win this...for me...don't...give up...stay...strong..." She gave one last endearing look before her small eyes clouded over, her body lying crumpled pitifully at my crimson-soaked feet.

"You...bastard...you actually killed her..." I looked up, an evil grin on my face. "And you shall pay...Rwint, you're up..."

Rwint stood shaking on the blood-soaked grass, scared out of his life, but still willing to fight and, if need be, die for me. The only option was complete offense, hoping the Tailow wouldn't use Peck. For about four turns, Rwint pounded it over and over again, silently praying, until he too was pecked. The sheer force knocked him back over to me. Grunting, Rwint pulled himself off the ground, wounded with blood staining his green shoulder, and shifted into battle stance, startled as I recalled him. "Sorry, another Peck will kill you...Kyla...please win this..."

As the pink cocoon fell in beside me, we looked at each other, both knowing what would happen. "Kyla...please forgive me, but this is the only way..."Instead of fighting, I reached into my bag and dug out a Potion. However, I didn't heal Kyla, instead using it on a very confused Rwint.

"Simba! What are you doing! I'm not in danger, and Kyla is already weakened! If you do this, she'll die for sure! Please, heal her instead! Please don't do this!" Rwint was in tears as the stinging spray was applied.

"Rwint," I started, wanting both him and Kyla to understand. "I need to do this, because Kyla souldn't be able to take a Peck at full health, unless she used Harden, but Tailows are too quick, and being a cocoon doesn't help none. By healing you, Rwint, there is a chance we can pull this off. t's health is low enough to faint from two Pounds...and Kyla..." I stopped, pulling her into a tearful hug. "Just know I tried, okay? If you...die...know that I'll never forget you...now...let's do this together, one last time!"

Me and Kyla stood side-by-side, the wind blowing across the sand and waves. Technically, it was the other Trainer's turn, as I had used mine to heal Rwint.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I watched Kyla be ripped apart from the Tailow, her pained cries echoing in my ears. As the hollow shell was thrown to my feet, the transparent blood everywhere, I snapped.

"Rwint..."

The lizard looked at me expectantly, his look of determination being replaced by one of shock.

"Kill it. Now..."

Rwint was too shocked at the command to even argue, and his face changed to one of anger as he remembered the blood that had been shed. He wanted vengeance. He wanted revenge.

As his eyes reddened, he lunged at the unsuspecting Tailow, teeth bared,as the Youngster stood paralyzed with profound fear. A harsh cry ripped the air, and Rwint looked up as he finished the fight. Standing up, scarlet blood dripped from his body, forming a pool at his feet. He grinned, blood dripping from his red teeth, as he chuckled. As he took a step forward, crushing the small bones of the bird underfoot, he said one word to the Trainer.

"Run..."


	3. Through the Woods and to Roxanne

Nurse Joy looked shocked and appalled as Rwint and I stumbled in the Pokemon Center, bloody and wounded. She nearly fainted as she realized as most of the blood on Rwint was not his own.

"H-hello, sirs...h-how may I h-h-help you?" she stuttered. I merely recalled Rwint into his Pokeball and handed it to her. Wordlessly, she took it and placed it in the machine. After a small jingle, she took it out and handed it back to me, as I left wordlessly.

Back onto Route 104, I released Rwint and searched the grass for a new Pokemon. I couldn't let something like that happen again. Only a few steps in, a wild Wurmple attacked. I nearly gasped, thinking for a brief moment that it was Kyla again, as it looked exactly like her when she was a tad younger, and was a female, to boot. With my jaw hanging, Rwint weakened it, and I threw a Pokeball, capturing it. "Kyla...Kyla the Second..."

~O.o.O~

After heading inside the woods, I caught a Zigzagoon, Jack, and I headed back to heal them. Besides that, the trip through the forest was uneventful, except for a few trainers, one of which called himself "A man of Team Aqua". Their Pokemon, mainly bug type, were easy enough to defeat. However, I didn't go so lightly on the grunt's Poochyena. It would never see the light of day again. He deserved it, being a criminal and all.

Walking out of the forest, I was confronted by a flower shop and a large lake. The light rain studded its surface, making the bridge wet and slippery. As I crossed, I passed two small girls, both too scared to fight me due to my blood-stained Pokemon.

I paused to rest at a Pokemon center in Rustboro, then preceded to stock on items and heal my three Pokemon, Kyla II having fully evolved into a Dustox by now. Afterwards, the Gym was my next stop.

Briefly noticing that the floor and walls resembled a Swastika, I defeated the Geodude Trainers and faced Roxanne. Without saying a word, we both sent out our Pokemon, me Rwint, and her a Geodude. How original.

With a few absorbs, Geodude fainted, only adding to Rwint's strength. Next Roxanne sent out a Nosepass. Compared to the rest of the Pokemon I had seen so far, Nosepass seemed smoother, yet blurrier at the same time. I was ripped from my thoughts as a cascade of rocks fell onto Rwint, a Rock Tomb. It did a fair amount of damage, as it was not very effective against a grass type. Pushing a few rocks from on top of him, Rwint pulled himself up, an arm hanging limply from his side and his eyes glowing a faint red. I knew what this meant, after seeing it once before.

Rwint went into a frenzy, throwing absorb after absorb onto the nosy rock, pardon the pun. As the Nosepass's health dropped, Rwint's rose, taking in small amounts of energy at a time. With a shuddering breath, the blue rock keeled over, fainted. However, Rwint was not done. He wanted revenge for his broken arm. Continuing, Rwint stood over fallen Pokemon, reaching down towards it. With a yell, he tore off a chunk of rock, grey matter oozing from the hole. As Roxanne tried to stop her Pokemon from being killed, Rwint even attacked her if she got too close, ripping chunk after chunk of rock away, some even becoming red as he went deeper.

"Simba, stop your Pokemon! Can't you see he's trying to kill it!" I shook my head at her tear-stained face.

"He's berserk...he would kill me if I even tried...but you deserve this..." Roxanne could only gape at the grin plastered on my face. With another yell, Rwint tore out a small red lump from the tortured Nosepass, woken up from the immense pain. Taking the heart, Rwint shoved it into his mouth, savoring the iron taste in his mouth. Both chuckling, me and Rwint left, taking a gleaming badge, and leaving a dead Pokemon in the gym.


End file.
